Many vehicles include a number of systems or features that can be customized based upon a driver's preferences. Different drivers, for example, may prefer different seating or wheel positions, different radio or entertainment system configurations, and/or different mirror placement. Some vehicles include computer control systems that can store different preset configurations of these systems for different drivers. When a particular driver enters the vehicle, the vehicle can then setup those different systems in accordance with the driver's preferences.
In order to setup the vehicle in accordance with the driver's preferences, the driver must be identified. Many vehicles attempt to identify a driver by identifying a key fob being carried by the current driver. Because the key fobs are normally carried by a particular individual, this can sometimes provide an accurate identification of the individual. In many households, for example, each driver is assigned a particular key fob, and generally carries that key fob at all times. In that case, the identification of a particular key fob may allow the vehicle to identify a particular driver. Upon identifying the key fob, the vehicle then sets up the vehicle's systems in accordance with the stored preferences of the individual associated with that key fob.
Although the use of a key fob to identify a driver can sometimes be accurate, in many cases it isn't. A driver may be using someone else's key fob or multiple drivers may share a single key fob. Sometimes, the driver (i.e., the individual carrying the key fob) chooses to ride as a passenger in the vehicle while another individual drives. The car may be borrowed by another driver. Two key fobs may be present in the vehicle at the same time and the vehicle may incorrectly detect and identify a key fob held by a passenger rather than that of the driver. Finally, the key fob may be utilized by an unauthorized user.
In each of those cases, the use of key fob to identify the driver would result in an inaccurate identification. As a result, the vehicle's systems, if automatically configured in accordance with preferences associated with the key fob, would be incorrectly configured for the individual actually driving the vehicle.